Adventures in Rufus-Sitting
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Kim: Congratulations, it's a girl. Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Adventures in Rufus-Sitting (4).jpg RockAByeRufus.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Kim agrees to mole rat-sit Rufus while Ron is in France. A series of events lead him to become the target of Shego, Killigan, and Monkey Fist when he swallows the chip they were after. Mission Briefing * Villains: Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Shego * Evil plot: obtain a microchip swallowed by Rufus. * Kim's transportation: Episode Description Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard Not shown Memorable Quotes Notes *28th episode in chronological order. *This is one of the episodes where Shego appears in it without Drakken. Production Information *Original title: Adventures in Molesitting. *Since this was a shorter episode that was paired with "Rufus in Show", an abbreviated version of the title sequence is played to preface it and to serve as a lead-in when returning from the commercial between the two episodes. Errors In the scene where Kim tries to convice Rufus to jump down, her gloves are missing. Continuity When Rufus ate the chip, he was reading the paper, "The Examiner," which printed Ron's story of Adrena Lynn being a fake, and which Ron fetched for him in the episode, Rufus In Show. Allusions Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2